interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
English Etymology , 'ground, soil, dry land', from (cf. West Frisian , , , ), from *''erwōn'' 'earth' (cf. , ero, jǫrfi 'gravel'), from (cf. úr 'earth', Tocharian B yare 'gravel', Ancient Greek éras 'earth', éraze 'on the ground', erkir 'earth', erkin 'heaven, sky'). Pronunciation * , * , * * *: Proper noun # Our planet, third out from the Sun; see main entry Earth. #: The astronauts saw the '''earth' from the porthole.'' Usage notes English usage guides prefer the capitalized form of this word (Earth) when referring to the planet. Translations Noun # Soil. #: This is good '''earth' for growing potatoes.'' # Any general rock-based material. #: She sighed when the plane's wheels finally touched '''earth'.'' # The ground, land (as opposed to the sky or sea). #: Birds are of the sky, not of the '''earth'.'' # A connection electrically to the earth (US ground); on equipment: a terminal connected in that manner. # A fox's home or lair. # The world of our current life (as opposed to heaven or an afterlife). #* 1819, John Keats, "Ode on a Grecian Urn" #*: "Beauty is truth, truth beauty," - that is all / Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know. # One of the four basic elements (see Wikipedia article on the Classical elements). # One of the five basic elements (see Wikipedia article on the Classical elements). # One of the five basic elements (see Wikipedia article on the Five Elements). Derived terms * down to earth * earth closet * Earth Day * earth mother * Earth Summit * earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust * earth tone * earthbound or earth-bound * earthen * earthenware * earthquake * earthling * earthly * earthly paradise * earthquake * earth-shattering * earth sign * earthworm * earthy * ends of the earth * flat earthers * go to earth * Mother Earth * rare earth * run to earth * salt of the earth * scorched earth * unearth Translations * Afrikaans: aarde * Arabic: , * Armenian: հող (hoġ) * Bosnian: * Burmese: * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: , * German: , * Greek: *: Ancient: (gaia) , (gē) , χούς (khus) *: Modern: χώμα (khoma) , γη (gé) * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 地, (ち, chi), 土 (つち, tsuchi), 土壌 (どじょう, dojō) * Korean: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Kölsch: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Malay: * Malayalam: മണ്ണ് (maNNu) * Nahuatl: tlalli * Norwegian: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scots: yerd, yird * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Silesian: * Slovene: , * Spanish: , * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Taos: pǫ̀’óne * Turkish: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Afrikaans: aarde * Armenian: հող (hoġ) * Burmese: (mye-jì) * Chinese: 泥土 (nítǔ) * Czech: * Danish: jordart, jord * Dutch: * Estonian: maapind * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hawaiian: lepo * Hebrew: אדמה (adamah) * Hindi: * Icelandic: * Irish: cré , úir * Italian: * Korean: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Äerd * Malay: * Middle High German: ërde * Norwegian: * Old English: * Old High German: erda * Persian: (zamin) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: yird * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Volapük: glun * Welsh: daear * West Frisian: ierde * Zulu: inhlabathi * Arabic: * Armenian: հող (hoġ), * Chamicuro: * Czech: * Danish: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Georgian: , * German: , , , * Greek: *: Ancient: (gaia) , (gē) *: Modern: γη , γαία * Haitian Creole: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 地面 (じめん, jimen) * Korean: , , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , , * Latin: , * Malay: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: yerd, yird * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: đất, mặt đất, đất liền * Armenian: հող (hoġ) * Czech: * Danish: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: maandus * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: , * Japanese: 接地 (せっち, secchi), アース (āsu), グランド (gurando), グラウンド (guraundo) * Korean: , * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: , * Spanish: * Turkish: * Danish: * Finnish: , * German: Erdloch , Erdbau , Bau * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Persian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Persian: , , * Afrikaans: aarde * Bosnian: * Burmese: * Chinese: 泥土 (nítǔ) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 地 (ち, chi) * Korean: 흙 (heuk) * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Luxembourgish: Äerd * Malayalam: ഭൂമി (bhUmi) * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: yird * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * West Frisian: ierde * Afrikaans: aarde * Bosnian: * Burmese: * Chinese: 土 * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 土 (つち, tsuchi) * Korean: 흙 (heuk) * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Malayalam: ഭൂമി (bhUmi) * Norwegian: * Old English: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: yird * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * : (’arD) * : lur * : зямля (zjamlja), земля (zemlja) * : земя (zemja) * : terra * : tuna, kalibutan, hagna, banika * : terra * : დედამიწა (dedamitsa) * :  (airþa) * : yvy * : स्थल (sthal), पृथ्वी (prithvī) * : tero * : bumi * : terra * : ನೆಲ (nel), ಭೂಮಿ (bhūmi), ಮಣು (mannu) * : (dey), (phaen-dey) * : Κλιδας (klidas) * : dinja * : papa * : mapu * : bacabs * : coatlicue * : ni' * : midgard * : tere * : (zamin) * : pachamama * : pământ * : enlil, ki * : mundo * : భూమి (bhoomi) * : (din), (phaendin), (lok) * : yby * : Dünya, Yer * : daear * : umhlaba * : ערד (erd) See also * moon * sun * world * ⊕ * ♁ * Appendix:Planets Verb # To connect electrically to the earth. #: That noise is because the amplifier is not properly '''earthed'.'' # To bury. Synonyms * ground Translations * Czech: * Danish: jordforbinde, jorde * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: maandama * Finnish: , * Georgian: დამიწება (damiceba) * German: * Greek: γειώνω (giono) * Italian: mettere a terra, collegare a terra * Japanese: 接地する (せっちする, secchisuru), アースする (āsusuru), グランドする (gurandosuru) * Lithuanian: įžeminti * Persian: * Polish: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: conectar a tierra * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: đặt dây đất, nối với đất * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: matma * Georgian: დაფლობა (dap'loba) * German: * Greek: θάβω (thavo), ενταφιάζω (entafiazo) * Italian: * Persian: * Polish: zakopać * Russian: * Swahili: * Vietnamese: vun, lấp đất Derived terms * unearth Anagrams * * hater * heart * rathe * rehat Category:1000 English basic words Category:English words with optional capitalisation af:earth ar:earth ast:earth de:earth et:earth el:earth es:earth fa:earth fr:earth fy:earth ko:earth hy:earth io:earth id:earth it:earth kn:earth ka:earth kk:earth sw:earth ku:earth lo:earth li:earth hu:earth ml:earth my:earth nl:earth ja:earth pl:earth pt:earth ru:earth simple:earth fi:earth sv:earth ta:earth te:earth th:earth tr:earth uk:earth vi:earth zh:earth